Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows
Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows is the second part of the series "Battle for Power". It was released in July of 2008. To understand what is going on at the beginning, it is necessary to read Comic 12.5. Plot The comic begins with Lewa and Tanma fighting Antroz and Radiak. It then goes down into the Swamp of Secrets, where Krika is seen emerging from the mud. Tahu is then seen flying over the swamp, searching for the Ignika and/or the Keystones (he is unaware of the existence of Toa Ignika). He spots the Codrex and goes over for a closer look, but he is struck by the energy field that surrounds it and is thrown back into the swamp. Krika approaches him and tells him that the reason Makuta hate Toa is because they cannot be like them. Tahu says that he has no sympathy for any Makuta, and Krika attacks him with a blast of power that makes him feel cold and weak. With his last strength, he sends a blast of fire into the sky as a signal for help. In another part of the swamp, Gali spots a keystone being held by a tree. She knocks it free with a blast of water,and is about to retrieve it when Gorast appears out of the swamp to attack her. Gali hits her with a blast of water, but Gorast is undeterred and throws Gali against a tree. She taunts Gali, who responds by trapping Gorast in chains of energy from her Nynrah Ghostblaster. Gorast breaks free and informs Gali that she has no intention of surrendering. She then willingly sinks into the swamp, causing Gali to think she has killed herself. Gorast then bursts out of the mud and tells Gali that "only the great Plan matters" as she prepares to attack again. In still another part of the swamp, Onua finds himself confronted by multiple versions of Bitil. Bitil calls for Krika to come and take Onua prisoner, when Onua grabs him and threatens to kill him if his duplicates do not give up. Bitil then informs Onua exactly what his mask allows him to do, and says that his duplicates are completely loyal to him and will never back away. Onua then causes the mud in the swamp to erupt, blasting Bitil and his duplicates sky-high. He then flies into the air, pursued by Bitil, and fires his blaster, trapping Bitil in a cage of energy which falls down into the swamp. Onua looks up and sees Tahu's fireball, and goes to his aid. On the way, he spots Gorast preparing to drain Gali's light, and he flies down, grabs Gorast and hurls her into the swamp. He helps Gali up and they go to assist Tahu. Meanwhile, Krika is still trying to kill Tahu, but he has merely talked for long enough that Tahu's power has had a chance to build up again. He superheats the ground, causing Krika to fly up to avoid the heat, as Gali and Onua arrive, pursued by Bitil, his duplicates, and Gorast. Tahu creates a sheild around them as the Makuta attack. Far to the west, Takanuva emerges from an interdimensional portal, coming to aid his friends. Characters *Toa Nuva **Tahu **Gali **Lewa (briefly) **Onua *Makuta **Krika **Gorast **Bitil **Antroz (briefly) *Matoran **Tanma (briefly) **Radiak (briefly) *Takanuva (briefly) Category:Comics Category:2008 Category:Ignition